


Takashi, Prince of the Galra Empire

by ptw30



Series: Takashi, Prince of the Galra Empire [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Paladin - Freeform, Confessions, Custody of the Lions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Family, Gen, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sensuality, Shiro keeps a lot of secrets, Slavery, non-consensual biting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-16
Updated: 2017-03-02
Packaged: 2018-08-09 01:58:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7782427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ptw30/pseuds/ptw30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team said "no secrets," Shiro tried his best to confess his sins and the torture he endured at the hands of his Galra captors, but some secrets are so harrowing they must never be spoken. They must only be revealed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> Just your typical "yeah...this will never be canon but has to be written anyway!" AU. For those of you reading "Blood Brothers," this story is from a different universe, though you'll probably see some similarities. (Wink)

Keith didn’t have nightmares. He didn’t have a tragic past that caused him to have flashbacks like Shiro, and he didn’t lose family members like Pidge. Sure, he was an orphan, but he didn’t even remember his parents. So when he slept, he generally slept hard and soundly, though sometimes he “remembered” certain events from his youth he could never quite understand. 

Like memories of a large mauve cat with yellow eyes and a purple uniform, and a kid with black hair and warm gray eyes, who tucked Keith under his arm and against his hip. The person wasn’t much older than him, by a handful of years or so, but that meant a lot when Keith was five. 

“…shouldn’t take more than thirty ticks or so to get there, especially with a worm hole.”

“Are you sure about this?” the cat asked, concern painting his voice a sorrowful tone. “Once you leave, you may only return as an enemy of the empire.”

The cat called the teen by a name, something that started with a T, but time and age stole it from Keith’s memory. 

The person—his brother?—held Keith closer, cradling his body protective. “Father ordered me to the games. I can’t—I won’t survive. And—And then what will happen to Keith?” His brother pressed his cheek against the top of Keith’s hair. “He’ll be sent to the games, too.”

“Even if you leave, your father will find you,” the cat warned, his furry hands warm and gentle against Keith’s cheek. 

“That’s why I have to find it before he does.”

“What makes you think you will be able to succeed where the mightiest warriors the last ten thousand years have not?” His words weren’t bitter or reproachful, simply truthful. 

Keith’s brother would not be swayed. “It calls to me. I’ve heard it. I will find the lions. I will find—”

In the Castle of Lions, Keith’s eyes snapped open as the word fled from his lips in a whisper, “Voltron.”

Sighing, Keith scrubbed the sleep from his eyes and glanced over at his alarm clock—5:21 A.M. Usually after one of these dreams, he’d been too wound up to go back to sleep and ended up doing a perimeter check of the castle before returning to his bed for some reading. But now, this late, he’d find some company. 

Shiro and he spoke very little. Not that they were unfriendly—Shiro smiled and encouraged every member of the team—but he seemed to understand and appreciate Keith’s reserved demeanor. He didn’t push for Keith to speak more or act differently. Instead, he accepted Keith and encouraged him in other ways than words—clasping his shoulder, hitting his back, and listening whenever Keith spoke. He always made sure to include Keith, and when Keith woke up early, dressed in his work out gear, and met Shiro on the training deck, Shiro greeted him with a genuinely warm smile. 

Keith thought his brother’s smile must have resembled Shiro’s, all proud and reassuring. 

“Glad you’re here, buddy,” Shiro welcomed, clasping his elbow over his head to stretch. “I was hoping to go through some close-quarter combat drills.”

“Sounds good.”

As Keith began his own warm-up routine, Shiro uncharacteristically spoke, “Hey, Keith? Y’know, you can talk to me about anything, right?”

Keith blinked. “Uh…thanks?”

Shiro shrugged. “Coran’s lack of culinary skills, Lance, what’s got you up. Whatever you want.”

“I’m fine.”

“I know you are,” Shiro said in that annoyingly comforting tone that just said, _You’re not fine. I know it, but I’m not going to press you about it because you wouldn’t tell me anyway._ “But just in case you wanted to…vent or whatever, I’m here, okay? No judgements or questions. I’ll just listen.”

To what? The irrational fears that maybe Keith hadn’t been destined to be a Voltron paladin but perhaps his estranged brother was? But Keith fought for Red on that Galra ship and Red accepted him, _chose_ him to be the Red Paladin, so Keith refused to acknowledge that disturbing thought as truth. 

But perhaps his dream was nothing more than fantasy and not a memory, but if that were so, then what really happened to his family? 

Keith sighed and defaulted to sarcasm like usual. “You want the shrink treatment, Shiro? Let’s talk about your time with—ugh!”

He barely managed to raise his sword before Shiro’s metal hand slammed against it, glowing that venomous purple. “Brat,” he teased with little heat. 

Keith couldn’t stop the unconscious smirk from perking up the edge of his lips, and he lifted his knee up and almost hit Shiro, who managed to avoid the attack at the last possible moment. 

“Maybe I’ll finally beat the Champion.”

Despite how Shiro felt about being a captive and forced to fight for entertainment, he managed to smile. “Not today, Buddy.”

He was right. 

*^*^*

The team didn’t do it often—what with Pidge trying to find her family, Hunk racing off to eat them out of castle and home, Lance listening to music and playing video games, Keith taking more training, the princess and Coran double-checking the castle defenses, and Shiro checking on them all—but after the hardest battles, they somehow all ended up crashing upon the living room’s couches, eating out of tubs of ice cream – or at least what they thought was ice cream – and talking off the excess energy. 

This time, the conversation depreciated into things missed—from Earth and Altea. Hunk started with roast beef sandwiches and Twizzlers—he has no taste—and Lance took over after that, talking about everything from rain to his hometown beach. Pidge, of course, brought up her family – her dad, brother, and mom – the latter who remained on Earth not knowing what happened to any of her family members. Shiro took a swig of his water, so Coran immediately pounced on the last Paladin, causing Keith to recoil. 

“Tell us, Keith! What do you miss most about your little mud ball?”

Sitting next to Shiro—they somehow always managed to sit next to one another—Keith caught the leader’s questioning gaze and muttered, “Nothing.”

“What!” Lance shouted. “You don’t miss the beach?”

“Or your family?” 

“Or doughnuts!”

Pidge and Hunk added in rapid succession. 

Keith shrugged. “I grew up on a garrison base – well, and this shack in the desert – so I didn’t really go to the beach that often. I didn’t have any family, so what’s there to miss?”

“Doughnuts!” Hunk yelled again.

“You grew up on a base?” Shiro demanded, the edge to his voice slight but sharp, causing Keith to blink. 

“Well, yeah. My parents were part of the Galaxy Garrison or something before they died, so the garrison raised me, more or less.”

There was quite a bit “less” than “more” there. At times, he sometimes thought he was the garrison’s prisoner, locked away in a large but isolated cell from the rest of the world, but those were lonely days he never liked to dwell on. Instead, he opted to look ahead at what came from his time with the garrison—saving Shiro, meeting the rest of the Paladins, and connecting with his partner, the Red Lion. 

He sometimes allowed his mind to wonder what happened to his brother, but those times were few and far between as the years grew in number. By the time Keith was seven, his brother was gone, either in the Garrison or somewhere else, and now Keith was billions of miles away in a previously unknown galaxy. So there wasn’t really much point to dwelling on it now. 

“That’s…really, really strange,” Lance replied. “The garrison just doesn’t house someone on their base. Are you sure you’re not a freak of some sort?”

“You do remember I was the best pilot in our class, right?”

“Only because no one else is insane like you.”

“Insane or daring?”

Shiro’s large hand encompassed Keith’s entire crown as he ruffled the younger man’s hair. “Alright, you two. You’re both seventeen, not seven. Cut it out before you start with the name calling.”

Lance and Keith threw out a hand, each pointing directly at the other. “He started it.”

Shiro rolled his eyes, but a fond smile lingered upon his lips. “And now you’re five.”

Keith found himself returning it before he could stop, and that unnerved him. Shiro was like that, tearing down Keith’s barriers before he even realized it. At least with Lance, Keith realized when it was happening. 

He abruptly stood, grabbing his jacket off the back of the couch. “I’m heading for more training.”

“Aw, come on, man!” Lance whined. “We just saved the universe _again._ We’re allowed to take a break, y’know.”

But Keith was out the door already, and instead of heading to the training deck, he went to the bow of the ship. From this deserted but lively planet, lush with a tropical landscape, the stars shone brilliantly against the night sky. He remembered some childhood movie about a song and seeing the same stars, and it hurt to think his brother now wasn’t. 

A part of him loathed that thought, too. Like his brother just sat around, missing him. After all, his brother left him, right? If he cared for Keith, he would never have done that, and even if he had to, he would have come to see him once in the last decade. 

“I know he’s worried about you, too.” Shiro’s comforting voice sounded behind Keith, a soft assurance against Keith’s troublesome thoughts. Shiro came to stand side-by-side with him, eyes focused on the dark starry sea above. “He’d be a fool not to.”

Keith wanted to rebuff—what the hell did Shiro know, anyway?—when it occurred to him that _he_ really didn’t know anything about Shiro. 

“You never answered the question,” Keith reminded, arms crossed over his chest. “What do you miss about Earth?”

Shiro stood with an open expression, one hand upon his hip, the opposite thumb tucked into his belt, though his eyes were dark, features contemplative as he stared up at the stars. “The serenity of it. I-I knew when I joined the Galaxy Garrison, I would see war and destruction and horrible things, but this—what Zarkon and his empire did is horrific.” His voice dipped to a whisper as if he confessed his most frightening secret. “I’m afraid sometimes that I won’t be strong enough to defeat him.”

“What are you talking about, Shiro?” Keith’s hand easily found its place on Shiro’s shoulder. “You’re the strongest person I know. You survived being a gladiator for the Galra. You escaped and made it back to Earth. You pilot the Black Lion, the strongest lion there is. You brought us together and made us a team.” _A family._ “How could you ever think that?”

Shiro sighed, head hanging before he drew Keith closer with an arm wrapped around the younger man’s shoulders. “Keith, if something were ever to happen to me—”

Keith refused to think of that. “Dude, don’t even joke—”

“Just listen, all right?” Shiro demanded, so urgent that the force shocked Keith silent. “Keith, if something happens to me, I want you to lead Voltron.”

Shiro’s hand felt heavy upon his shoulder now, uncomfortably so, but Keith couldn’t have pulled away for anything. He simply stood there, the warmth of Shiro’s chest against his side, the tangible reality of his presence, and Keith looked up to see Shiro still focused on the oblivion above. 

“Keith—”

“No,” Keith snapped. “You’re our leader, Shiro. The team depends upon you.” _I depend upon you._ “We follow wherever you go.”

 _So don’t die,_ he never said, but he thought Shiro heard it anyway. 

It didn’t occur to him that he hadn’t told Shiro or any of the Paladins about his brother. 

*^*^*

“I’m sorry.”

_For what?_

“I don’t want to leave, but I have no choice.”

_Who are you?_

“I can’t let him find you.”

_Who? Who’s after me?_

“Can you do something for me, Buddy?”

_What?_

“Live, Keith. Live.”

_Don’t go!_

“Keith…”

The voice was deeper this time and farther away, like he was submerged in water and someone was shouting to him from the surface. 

“Keith…wake up, Buddy. We need you.”

_Don’t go—Takashi!_

“Keith!”

Keith’s eyes snapped opened, and reality overwhelmed him, pain rushing through his numb arms and heavy head. He immediately tried to move, only to find his body refusing to obey his commands. His half-lidded eyes drifted upward to see his wrists chained together, keeping his toes just uncomfortably high above the ground. He’d lost his helmet, as had the other Paladins, and something warm and wet trickled down the side of Keith’s face—blood. 

“Nice of you to finally join us, Keith,” Lance grumbled from the opposite side of the dark prison chamber. He was restrained in a similar manner—as was the rest of the team. “Now isn’t the time for your beauty sleep.”

“At least I have beauty, unlike other people.”

“Hey!”

“Really, guys?” Hunk remarked, huffing from his position between Shiro and Lance. “We’ve been captured by the most dangerous villain in the known universe who is most likely going to torture us in terrible, no good, very bad ways—”

“He’s not going to torture you, Hunk,” Shiro interjected, softer than usual, so Hunk just continued, “—and you guys are going to fight?”

“Technically, we joust words,” Lance replied. 

“And you lose,” Keith retorted. 

“Technically, we should space you both.” Pidge looked so much different without her glasses, so much younger, and since they had been in space for so long, her hair began to grow out, making her appear more feminine. Perhaps that was the point. 

“So what’s the plan, fearless leader?” Lance asked, chains jingling as he shifted to see Shiro. 

Shiro stared straight ahead, his face dark, eyes unseeing, and if Keith didn’t know any better, he’d say Shiro retreated into himself and relived one of his many traumatic experiences. Sweat dribbled down his pale face, and Keith wished his arms were free. He wanted to clasp Shiro on the shoulder and bring him back from wherever and whenever he’d gone. He wanted to be there for Shiro like Shiro was always there for them, but before he could say anything, Shiro returned, eyes sliding shut in resignation. 

“For what it’s worth, guys,” Shiro said, voice defeated in a way Keith had never heard it, “I’m sorry.” 

“Sorry?” Pidge repeated, curiosity giving way to fear. “Shiro, what are you talking about?”

“This is my fault.”

“You’re our leader,” Keith found himself saying before he could catch himself, “but you can’t take responsibility for our foul-ups.”

“Yeah, man,” Lance encouraged, and perhaps this was one of the first times they genuinely agreed. “It wasn’t your fault I missed that kick.”

Hunk looked as eager as Keith felt. “And I should have formed our canon faster. Then maybe—”

“You all did well. Don’t second guess yourselves. The lions chose you because of your heart, your bravery, your wisdom, and your strength.” Shiro paused before speaking again, his voice raw and earnest. “It has been an honor to serve alongside you.”

Keith’s heart plummeted. Why did it sound like Shiro was giving a deathbed confession? 

“What are you saying, Shiro?” he all but accused.

Shiro’s eyes suddenly snapped open, and his face hardened with an unforgivable scowl. Before Keith could press again, the door to the cell slid open, allowing Zarkon, Sendak, Haggar, and an unfamiliar mauve cat entrance. 

Though Keith could practically feel the apprehension rolling off Shiro, the leader looked determined, even angry, like Keith felt. Their leader raised his chin, refusing to bow to Zarkon or his subordinates, defying them with every breath. Keith followed suit as did the rest of the team. They’d follow their leader anywhere, even to their deaths. 

“Team Voltron, Defenders of the Universe,” Zarkon spat, disgusted, yet his deep voice seemed to suck all the air from the room. “That was far too ambitious. You are nothing but mere children, and I will break every single one of you.” He glared directly at Shiro, eyes glowing as he continued with pure resentment. “Like I have you, Takashi. You were foolish to think you could defeat me.”

 _Takashi?_ Zarkon addressed Shiro by his first name? 

Shiro didn’t back down, his voice firm and unrelenting as he spoke. “Defeat you? Father, I have done nothing but help expand your empire.”

Keith’s heart actually did stop this time. His body immediately flushed cold as his world seemed to come crashing down around him. He couldn’t have heard that right. This must have been dream – or perhaps a living nightmare. 

Zarkon was Shiro’s father?

_To Be Continued_


	2. Smoke and Mirrors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I swear I wrote this before Josh Keaton's Swedish Fish tweet.

Shock kept Keith’s tongue silent as he watched Shiro’s face set in a hard glower, able to withstand Zarkon’s unrelenting glare. Zarkon’s eyes glowed a venomous purple that somehow sent chills up Keith’s spine but also comforted him, reminding him of Shiro’s steady and soothing presence. 

“Shiro…?” Hunk wondered, expression twisted with the same confusion and trepidation that filled Keith’s being. “What’s going on here…?”

It was infinitesimal, but Shiro flinched. He quickly recovered, his eyes set in that hard frown as he continued, “I found the Blue Lion on Earth and searched until I found each Paladin. _I_ put together the team, found the Castle of Lions, and formed Voltron.”

“To mount a rebellion against me,” Zarkon accused. 

“To strengthen your production lines and defenses, Father.” Shiro sounded like he was pleading a case, every word spoken with purpose and poise. “Team Voltron uncovered many security concerns that Sendak should have addressed.”

Sendak prowled forward, artificial arm glowing. “You dare to question my commitment to the Galra Empire?”

“You have failed it, Commander. I found the most powerful weapon in the universe after it had been missing for more than ten thousand years. I trained the Paladins and readied them to serve Lord Zarkon. And when you might have had a moment of glory, you were captured and needed my help to escape the Castle of Lions.”

“ _You let Sendak go?_ ” Pidge demanded, voice carrying disbelief. 

Sendak ignored her outburst, eyes narrowed and mouth opening to retort, but Zarkon stopped him wordlessly with one glare. “Why didn’t you turn over _your_ team and the lions then?”

Keith’s mouth went dry. His heart threatened to beat out of his chest as he hung on Shiro’s every word. 

“Because the team wasn’t ready then, Father. They needed to be battle-tested, bonded with their lions, and able to form the ultimate weapon in the universe. And they can now, Father. They are ready to serve you.” 

“No!” Lance shouted, eyes wide and shimmering as he struggled against his bonds. “We’ll never serve the likes of your ugly mug, you ass—uk!”

Lance doubled-over, or as best as he could, after Sendak punched him in the gut. “Quiet, you insolent waif.”

Hunk jerked in his chains, while Pidge fidgeted with her locks, trying desperately to get free. Keith exploded, a white hot anger burning away the anxiety in his gut. “Leave him alone! I called dibs twenty thousand clicks ago.”

White lightning sizzled inches from Keith’s face, forcing him to pull back. “Silence, child. You of all those here should kneel before our lord.”

“He’s not my—”

“The lions are here, Father,” Shiro interjected, voice tight, face fierce – desperate, Keith would say. “The team connected to them is in your grasp. They will serve you, Father. Haggar can make it so.”

“We’ll never serve Zarkon,” Pidge vowed. 

“Yeah. What the hell, Shiro?” Lance gasped, still shuttering from the callous attack. 

Zarkon’s laugh was a chilly bray. “You expect me to believe such lies when you fled from my side for more than a decade? And then again last year?”

“They aren’t lies,” Shiro insisted. “I don’t know how I could have served you better, Father. I left to find Voltron, and I have. When you found me on Kerberos and said I needed to prove my loyalty to you, I championed the games. I left again to bring all the lions to you, and here they are, in your grasp. What more could I have done?”

Hunk leaned closer to Shiro to whisper, “Going out on a limb here but probably not attacking his empire.”

“How else was I to bring this team together?” Shiro glared at Hunk, a warning, Keith surmised. “I needed you to trust me in order to form Voltron.” 

“You bastard,” Lance hissed, eyes narrowed with betrayal. 

No. Keith couldn’t believe Shiro would do this. Shiro, who had flashbacks to his time in the games. Shiro, who came to Earth to save them. Shiro who looked after each of them—practiced with Keith, learned code from Pidge, cooked dinner with Hunk, and played video games with Lance. Shiro, whom the Black Lion chose over Zarkon. Shiro wouldn’t betray them. He couldn’t. 

Zarkon, too, must have believed that because he refused to accept all Shiro’s rationales. “As my most loyal servant, you wouldn’t mind proving your devotion again, my son.” 

Shiro let out a silent breath, steeling his back. “I look forward to once more wading in the blood of weaklings, Father.”

 _He doesn’t,_ Keith thought. _He can’t._

Sendak, of course, bowed with a vicious smirk. “My lord, the prince is my personal slave and thus, my responsibility. Allow me to battle him in the arena.”

Prince? Whoa, Shiro was the son of a lord, an emperor. He was royalty—evil royalty, but royalty still. 

But he ate his French fries with mayonnaise. 

“Yes, Sendak,” Zarkon replied, a king granting the request of a servant. “You have been remiss with your slave. Fix your missteps in the arena.” Then, he set his foreboding and hateful gaze upon Keith. “And you, Keith. Do you share your brother’s bloodlust?”

 _Brother?_ the word echoed eerily in Keith’s mind but resonated deep within his soul. Suddenly, hidden memories that had once been locked away deep in his subconscious, forgotten and buried to save his soul, resurfaced, and he remembered Shiro standing before him, young and kind with completely black hair. He was sad, though, eyes shimmering with fresh tears, and he was dressed in the white and orange suit of a Galaxy Garrison cadet. 

“I’m sorry.” He knelt down to be closer to Keith, whispering as if his conviction was so great it strangled his voice. “I don’t want to leave you, but I have no choice.”

An unfathomable truth choked Keith as Shiro’s—Takashi’s—words made sense after all these years. 

“I can’t let him find you.” Shiro pulled away, his hands cupping Keith’s wet cheeks in a tender embrace. “Can you something for me, Buddy?”

_No!_

“Live, Keith. Live.”

All this time, he was never an orphan. Zarkon was his father. And Takashi Shirogane was his brother. 

“Keith!” Lance’s shrill brought Keith back to the present. “You knew about this?”

“There was no need to tell him,” Shiro interjected; his dark glare was the harshest Keith had ever seen it. “He was always too weak to know. He will never be strong enough to serve our father.” 

Zarkon never even blinked. “If that is the case, then I have no use for the boy. Sendak, slay the bastard.”

Keith immediately flushed numb, everything happening too fast for him to process, and then a vibrant, purple light flashed through the room. Shiro was already moving, his Galra hand cutting through the bonds, and he met Sendak who flung himself forward. A kick, a knee, and a well-placed punch with his purple fist knocked Sendak back against the far wall and out cold. The witch called upon that painful white lightning, and Keith reacted on instinct, kicking her in the back. The lightning bolts missed Shiro by mere inches, and the Black Paladin crouched, placing his hand flat against the metal floor. A purple line of light danced until it reached Haggar and shocked her. With a startled shriek, she collapsed to the floor, unconscious.

The mauve cat made no move toward Shiro, who stood swiftly, only to fall to one knee in front of Zarkon, his head bowed with the utmost respect. “You need no one by your side but me, Father.”

Keith held his breath, unable to comprehend the sight of Shiro, their fearless leader, paying homage to Zarkon. Even if Zarkon was his father—damn, _their_ father—he shouldn’t give into that bastard, least of all kneel to him. 

“If you truly believe that,” Zarkon began, “then kill your brother.”

“No!” Pidge cried. “Shiro, you can’t possibly—”

“This is insane! Do not touch Mullet!” Lance. “You can’t – You – You better not – ”

Hunk struggled against his bonds, voice straining as he muttered, “Come on! Come on! Give!”

“I would, but that would be a mistake,” Shiro replied, never lifting his eyes from the floor. It almost appeared as if he was waiting for Zarkon to take his head. “The Red Lion is tied to Keith’s life force. If I kill him, you will not be able to form Voltron, and you would not be able to use it to extend your control throughout the universe.”

The universe seemed to stop completely for what must have been only a few moments, but to Keith, it felt like an eternity. Zarkon must have motioned when Keith blinked or something because suddenly, Shiro stood and faced their father. 

“Very well, my son. For now, the Paladins may live—until Haggar has either turned them or I have found suitable replacements.”

“Thank you, Father.”

Shiro turned toward them, his trembling eyes locking with Keith’s until Zarkon called to him again. 

“You still must endure the games.” And though Shiro’s face remained stern, Keith watched the blood drain. “I will not allow you by my side until I am certain of your loyalty.”

Shiro’s smile was shaken, forced, as he turned to address Zarkon, though Keith doubted anyone but he would notice. “Yes, Father. I look forward to championing the arena once more.”

The guards entered then, picking up the unconscious Haggar and Sendak, and escorting Shiro from the room. Zarkon, ironically, was the last to leave, though he never gave Keith a second glance, as if he had already determined his younger son was too weak to be of use to his empire. Somehow, that gave Keith some relief. He never wanted to be in Zarkon’s favor, like Shiro was. 

_Takashi…_

“No! Wait!” Hunk called after them. “You can’t have Shiro! We’re not done with him yet.”

“Well, I am,” Lance hissed once they were alone. “That bastard. We should have known the moment he spaced Sendak that he was evil.”

“Really?” Pidge replied. “Because he eats French fries with mayonnaise. Anyone who does that can’t be all bad.”

“It’s mayonnaise. That’s practically slime.”

“Shut up, you guys!” Keith ordered. “Shiro’s in trouble, and we have to save him.” _Before Zarkon sends him back to the games._ A part of Keith feared if Shiro went back to the arena, they wouldn’t get him back. 

“Who died and made you our leader?” Hunk interjected before cringing. “Wait. That’s not what I meant.”

“Shiro told me to lead if anything happened to him.”

Pidge’s head cocked to the side, studying Keith in a way that made him squirm. “Huh. I thought he would choose Hunk.”

Hunk brightened up. “Really?”

“Well, yeah. You’re kind, intuitive, and not a hot-head like Keith over here.”

Lance immediately put on his charmer’s smile. “What about me?”

Pidge rolled her eyes. “I’m surprised you haven’t killed us yet.”

“Hey!”

“You did miss that kick, which got us here in the first place,” Hunk pointed out. 

“Well, yeah, but—”

“Guys, focus,” Keith ordered. “We need to save Shiro.” 

Lance’s eyes narrowed. “Hey, how do we know _you’re_ not evil? If you’re really Zarkon’s son, too, then—”

Keith wished he could break his bonds right now and punch Lance. “Are you shitting me? I saved your worthless hide from a freakin’ space lock. You would be dead if not for me.”

“Yeah, but what have you done for me lately?”

Keith’s face started to burn as he remembered the previous night’s activities but couldn’t get the words out in front of Pidge and Hunk. Thankfully, he didn’t have to as someone stepped forward. 

“Your mindless bickering is just how Takashi described it. I am glad he has finally found the family he deserves.”

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk shrieked simultaneously while Keith blinked. Wait, that warrior hadn’t left? No, in fact, as he stepped forward, his face appeared set in a harsh glower, but somehow, Keith felt it was anything but that, like he was amused, perhaps even smiling. Then, the mauve cat fell to one knee in front of Keith—yeah, that wasn’t awkward _at all_ —before raising his eyes. 

“Forgive me, my prince, but as you said earlier, we don’t have much time to save your brother.”

 _Brother._ Something hard and cold melted in the warmth that followed that word. Keith always feared getting too close to the team, even if he’d begrudgingly admit he’d already done that. But now, knowing about his connection with Shiro, knowing that the lightheartedness and comfort he always felt being around Shiro was warranted, Keith relaxed in a way he hadn’t been since he was seven. 

His face set in an intense glare. “Tell me how to save my brother.”

“Duuuuude, we still don’t know if Shiro’s more Luke than Ben,” Lance huffed. 

“Perhaps I can help with that,” the cat offered, and before Keith could refute, he heard Shiro’s voice in his mind—and felt everyone else in a very intimate level, like their souls were connected when they formed Voltron. 

_Thace, what are you doing?_ Shiro demanded, his voice pitched with alarm. 

_Showing them what you refused to,_ the cat admitted without any shame, and in a flash of purple light, Keith was five again, cradled protectively in his brother’s arms. Shiro, all of thirteen, stood in the hanger of a Galra warship with Thace, speaking in a fond but terse voice. 

“It shouldn’t take more than thirty ticks or so to get there, especially with a worm hole.”

“Are you sure about this?” Thace replied, his furry hand reaching out to tickle Keith’s cheek. “Once you leave, you may only return as an enemy of the empire, Takashi.”

Keith felt inside Shiro’s jacket, searching for the snacks his brother always kept for him. Hm. Nothing in the right pocket. 

Shiro pulled Keith tighter against his chest, keeping him close and sheltered. “Father ordered me to the games. I can’t—I won’t survive. And—And then, what will happen to Keith?” He sounded so frustrated, so…scared. Keith never wanted to hear that tone in Shiro’s voice again. “He’ll be sent to the games, too.”

“Even if you leave, your father will find you,” Thace warned. 

Shiro’s entire attention focused on Keith, playing with his hair even as his younger sibling fiddled with his pockets and pouted when he came up empty. “That’s why I have to find it before he does.”

“What makes you think you will be able to succeed where the mightiest warriors the last ten thousand years have not?” 

Because they—Keith and Shiro and all the Paladins—were destined to save the universe. “It calls to me. I’ve heard it. I will find the lions. I will find Voltron.” After his announcement, Shiro’s eyes met the warrior’s, and the look upon his face was that of a nephew speaking to a favorite uncle. “Thank you for everything you’ve done for Keith and me, Thace. I can never repay you.”

The warrior sunk to his knee one more, offering homage like the most loyal of servants. “And you never have to. I live to serve, my prince, but please adhere to this request. Do not find Voltron. Do not seek to end your father’s reign of terror. Run, my prince. Run and never return.”

Shiro’s expression firmed. He would run now, yes, but he wouldn’t forever. 

When Keith blinked, the warning bells of a ship blared in his ears as smoke permeated their small fighter’s cabin. Before it filled his lungs, Shiro knelt before him, blood leaking from his head, a tired, worn expression enveloping his face. He looked so much older than the pre-teen he was, but that soothing smile remained, even as Keith cried. 

“It’s all right, Keith. We made it,” Shiro comforted. “We’re on Earth and away from Father.”

The truth hit Keith harder than he would have liked. He wasn’t an Earthling. He didn’t even have a home planet. He was of the Galra Empire. 

His internal crisis would have to wait. Once Shiro freed Keith from his seat, they set off into the unknown, desert landscape, but they didn’t make it far before they were surrounded by garrison personnel and way too many guns to be comforting. The commander who greeted them was loud and harsh, but also intelligent and cunning. He listened attentively when Shiro spilled every detail of the Galra Empire and its quest for universal power. Earth was in one of the only galaxies that hadn’t been conquered yet—

“—and a part of the universe’s greatest weapon is located on your planet,” Shiro finished. He’d been treated by one of the base’s medics and given a fresh change of clothes, but he still was exhausted from their escape. 

Keith sat on Shiro’s lap at the conference room table, munching away on the red fish candy the commander gave them. 

Shiro held Keith tightly, as if he feared the commander would take his little brother, but the commander didn’t seem interested in Keith at all, his rapt attention focused completely on Shiro. 

“I think if we had part of the greatest weapon on our planet, we’d know,” he laughed. 

Shiro didn’t. “According to legend, it was hidden by its creator and tied to the life force of his daughter, Commander Iverson. I’m hoping I can speak with it, maybe get it to trust me and tell me where the rest of its pride is.”

“It?”

“It’s a lion, crafted by both technology and mysticism.” Shiro smiled, not at all embarrassed by the situation. After all, where he came from, science and supernatural mingled in eveyday life. “Each lion—five in all—chooses a Paladin to fight alongside it. My father was the original Black Lion Paladin. I’m hoping that gives me some credence… _though it might just be the opposite_ ,” he added as an afterthought.

“Take-shi!” Keith called, tugging on his brother’s new gray jacket and waving the empty bag of Swedish Fish in front of Shiro’s face. “Can we get more red fishies? Please!”

Shiro grinned and petted the side of Keith’s face, the affection in his eyes unparalleled. Keith was his entire world, and he’d do anything for him, even attack the ruler of the universe to save him. “Maybe you can ask the nice gentleman for some more.”

Keith immediately climbed off his brother’s lap, much to Shiro’s dismay, and ran up to the commander. “Do you have more red fishies? Pluh-leeeeeze!”

The general’s face flushed as red as the fish, and he muttered into his phone. Within a few minutes, Keith happily munched away again with more than ten packets of Swedish fish upon the table. 

“So…” Shiro concluded, brushing back the wayward strands of his brother’s hair. “…will you help us, Commander Iverson?”

The commander looked torn, uncertain of what to do, but then he crossed his arms, scowling. He didn’t say no. 

They eventually ended up living in a cabin in the middle of the desert, near where Shiro felt the lion’s presence and away from the prying eyes of scientists who would want to study them. Commander Iverson sent a group of trusted soldiers most days to help them search for the Blue Lion until—

“—the ship is flying near the edge of the solar system.” Iverson handed Shiro a data pad while Keith jumped up and down on the bed, trying to get a better view of the screen. Shiro said nothing, just watched, with a sickening look of horror, the video of the purple and black warship passing an icy mass – Pluto. 

Shiro placed a hand on Keith’s head to stop his antics and fell back to the bed. “Zarkon’s coming. He must have found my ship’s crystal trail and followed it here.”

“Who’s coming?” Keith asked, jerking his brother’s shoulder. “Take-shi, who’s coming?”

“Settle down there, little one,” Iverson commanded, though his voice wasn’t curt. His attention immediately set upon Shiro again. “We can’t let him get the Blue Lion.” 

“Zarkon won’t,” Shiro affirmed, face now buried in his hands. “If we can’t find it, he won’t be able to. It’ll only awaken when its Paladin comes for it.”

“Which is not you?”

“No,” Shiro confirmed. “I-I don’t know who the Paladins may be, but I am certainly not the Blue Lion’s.”

“Then who is, and when will they come for it?”

Shiro smiled then, weak and sad. “It’s been ten thousand years since Voltron was last seen. It may be a long time before we learn who the Paladin is.”

“Great,” Iverson muttered, dragging his hands down his face. “Then what can we do? Without you, we don’t know anything about Voltron and can’t possibly activate it. You’re the only one who can lead us to it, Takashi.”

“No.” Shiro palmed Keith’s head, and his smile turned heartbreaking tender as he ruffled his little brother’s locks. “I’m not the only one.” 

And Keith’s heart did break when he saw the tears shimmering in Shiro’s eyes. 

Keith closed his eyes, not wanting to see anymore, but the visions came anyway. Now Shiro stood before him, slightly older and wearing the orange, gold, and white uniform of a Garrison Cadet. 

“This is for the best,” Shiro affirmed, though his voice shook and his face was wet. “I’m sorry, Keith. I don’t want to leave you, but I have no choice. Father has stationed a ship just beyond the Milky Way, and if he comes for Earth—I can’t let him find you.” He took a shivering breath. “Commander Iverson thinks I should train and learn how to combat Father, and he’s right.” He fisted his hands in his own hair as the frustrated tears coursed his cheeks. “I can’t keep running. If I want to find Voltron and end Father’s reign, then I must get stronger, but you—this doesn’t have to be your life. I don’t _want_ it to be your life.”

Shiro reached down and swept Keith into one last, engulfing embrace. “Can you something for me, buddy?” he murmured, quiet sobs wracking his body. “ _Please._ ”

“Take-shi…?” Keith asked. 

“Live, Keith. Live.”

When the scene shifted again, Shiro was older, in his twenties, strong and confident now, an officer in the Galaxy Garrison. He stood before Commander Iverson in his pristine uniform, hands behind his back at ease. 

The commander, too, was older with one eye not quite right and a permanent glower upon his face. “Rest, soldier, and tell me why you want to get on the Kerberos mission.”

Shiro shifted into a more comfortable position as his hands fell at his sides. “It’s been over a decade since I came here, sir, and we’re no closer to finding the Blue Lion. We need to find the Altean princess and the Castle of Lions. That’s the only way we’ll be able to wake Voltron.”

“And you don’t think your father will find you all the way out on Kerberos?”

“The Galra ship has been stationed at the end of the galaxy for more than ten years, sir, and it hasn’t made a move to attack. If my father knew I was here, then he would have sent it already to collect Keith and me.”

“You honestly don’t think this…princess whatshername is on Kerberos, do you?” 

The cynical look on Shiro’s face said he didn’t care for the commander’s dismissive tone. “No, but that doesn’t mean there aren’t any clues to her disappearance. What we know for certain is the answer is not on Earth. We have to look elsewhere before it’s too late.”

The commander sighed before shaking his head. “The garrison is sending a top research team. Don’t jeopardize them and their work for your own mission. Got it?”

Shiro’s face brightened in a way that made Keith want to smile, too. “Sir, if I may, Commander Holt’s mission to Kerberos is to find clues to support his belief in the existence of other intelligent life in the universe.” He motioned toward himself. “You must see the irony, sir.”

“The Galaxy Garrison is paying millions of dollars to send the research team to Kerberos, Shirogane, when I could just as easily sic the Holts on you. Show some respect.”

“Y’know, if Zarkon thought there was any intelligent life on this planet, he would have already conquered it.”

“Get out of here, Takashi, before I decide to send the best pilot I have to Kerberos.” There was very little heat in his words as he lifted up his coffee cup. “And yes, that’s actually not you.”

Shiro sobered then, understanding the meaning in Iverson’s words, and his eyes grew serious, even as he glanced away. “I want to see my brother, sir,” he whispered. 

Iverson spat out his coffee. “What! You were the one who said—”

“—I didn’t want to know where he is. Yes, I wanted to keep him safe from our father, and if Zarkon tortured me, I…but this could be my last mission. If that ship does attack…” He wanted to at least know his brother would live and be happy. 

Keith remembered being thrilled to meet Takashi Shirogane, the legendary cadet of the Galaxy Garrison. Many of their instructors had likened his abilities and talent to Takashi’s, so for the captain of the Galaxy Garrison to ask to meet him was an honor. What he hadn’t expected was the awestruck look on Shiro’s face when Keith entered the room. Why was Shiro so enamored by him? 

Shiro’s hands fisted and unfisted at his thighs in some sort of anticipation—had he been looking forward to this?—and Keith couldn’t help but feel like he’d met Shiro before. 

Since Shiro looked like he was on the verge of a heart attack, Keith started. “I, uh, heard you wanted to meet the best pilot in this year’s class, and that’s me.”

No matter what that annoying cargo pilot kid said. 

“Right,” Shiro began, and his fists clamped again, shaking. Keith had seen this guy conquer interviews and speeches with ease. He never seemed intimidated, hesitant, or fearful. What was wrong with him today? “H-How are you…Keith?”

Keith decided to tell the truth. “Frustrated. I usually don’t like to cheat, but—can you tell me how you did it?”

Shiro’s fists uncurled slowly, though he seemed to grab onto some mental rope to keep hanging on. “Did what?”

“Beat level 59 in the simulator. Commander Iverson said you were the only one who did, and I’m so close. This fighter pilot—”

Shiro melted of tension easily, and a true, soft smile surfaced on Shiro’s face. “You can’t kill the first pilot. You have to shoot off his wing, which will send him flying into the second ship, destroying them both.”

Oh, man. That was the secret? How could he not have seen that?

“It took me forty-seven hours of free time in the simulator to get it, though.” 

“Yeah, I get that.” Keith leaned against the conference table, fingers tapping against the edge. “I spend all my free time there or in the training deck, trying to up my combat skills.”

Shiro fiddled for something in his jacket pocket. “No girlfriend?”

“No boyfriend,” Keith corrected, to which Shiro smiled. “Nah, got to train. I have to be the best in class.”

“For what?” 

Keith blinked, taken back. He wasn’t sure why he kept training, exactly. He just knew he had to be good enough—strong enough—for whatever was coming, for whatever had taken his brother. Maybe he always thought if he was good enough, he might be able to save his older sibling from whatever took him?

Wow. That was a thought process Keith wasn’t willing to follow, at least not with Shiro, though if he admitted it only to himself, Shiro was easy to talk to. In fact, this was the longest conversation he’d had with anyone, even his instructors, in a long time. 

He finally answered Shiro’s question with a shrug, “I don’t know.”

Shiro produced a bag of Swedish Fish from his pocket and offered the open end to Keith. “Sorry, I skipped breakfast. You want some?”

They were his favorite snack, too. “Yeah…thanks.”

As they headed off into the base, Shiro munched and asked, “So tell me more about yourself, Keith. All I know so far is that there’s no boyfriend and you train all the time. What else?”

There wasn’t much else, actually, but Keith still found himself talking to Shiro, telling him about what little interests he had, his classes, and his favorite books. They spent hours navigating the base, just talking about everything and nothing.

Shiro had a bastard father and instead of staying there, came to the Galaxy Garrison. He liked Swedish Fish and training, too, and they ended up in the war room, battling in a hand-to-hand combat tournament. Shiro kicked his ass time and time again, and more than once, Shiro took the advantage of Keith’s unfortunate positions, ruffling the teen’s hair like he was five. 

Shiro’s smile made Keith want to, too, so he really didn’t mind. In fact, it felt comforting to be treated in such a manner, like the little brother he no longer was, and before they broke that night – after spending the entire day together – Shiro pulled Keith into a long, secure embrace. Something familiar and warm soothed Keith’s soul for those brief moments, like the last eight years of loneliness and bitterness had been in vain. All that time, someone had cared for him, but Shiro was a captain in the Galaxy Garrison, decorated and daring. He couldn’t possible care about a lowly orphaned cadet who spent his days locked away from the world for whatever reason. 

All too soon, Shiro patted Keith on the shoulder and pulled away. “Take care of yourself, buddy.”

Shiro hustled off in a hurry, but Keith still saw the tears glistening in his eyes. When the captain took off into space with the research team two days later, Keith was in the audience, watching as the team boarded their ship. It was stupid and selfish, but Keith thought Shiro looked directly at him and smiled a sad grin that said, “Good-bye.” 

Shiro would never know how much Keith had cherished his time with him, feeling as if he’d finally found that lost piece of his soul. Keith continued onward, beating level 59 and continuing upward in the program, conquering level after level in hopes of joining Shiro in space, until a sharp, searing pain seized his chest. 

“Cadet? Cadet, what’s happening? Grab the controls—” He blacked out in the simulator, and he hadn’t known why at the time. 

Now, he saw a very scared but very much alive Shiro, restrained and writhing on the floor of Zarkon’s throne room. Purple lightning danced across his body as he shrieked in utter agony. When the lightning finally stopped, Shiro threw up yellow bile and whatever was left in his stomach, huffing and tearing as a shadow cast over him. 

Zarkon kicked Shiro in the stomach, eliciting a pained grunt and sending him rolling ten feet away. “You thought you could escape me? My own son. Oh, how you will pay for your transgressions through blood and misery.”

“I left to find Voltron, Father. I wasn’t—ugh!”

The lightning crackled upon his body again, thanks to Haggar’s terrible power, and Keith felt as his own body received the vicious punishment. He wanted to yell. He wanted to fight, but he could do nothing but watch as little by little, Shiro was torn down from his honorable post of Captain of the Galaxy Garrison. 

Here he was a prince—and a slave. 

His bloodcurdling screams didn’t end for the longest time, and when they finally did, blood seeped from the corner of Shiro’s lips. His eyes rolled back in his head, and bruises began to form on his exposed skin. 

Zarkon turned away, and his boots clicked ominously as he strode back toward his throne. “If you truly want to return to my favor, then you will do it in the games. Sendak, make sure he is given a proper introduction into his new role in the Galra Empire.”

“Yes, my lord.”

Sendak’s sadistic smile made Keith’s skin crawl, and he didn’t want to know what Zarkon meant, especially when Sendak threw the lethargic Shiro over his shoulder and exited the throne room. 

Shiro championed the games, though Keith thought “survived” was a more adequate assessment. Apparently, Thace wasn’t apt to show Keith and the Voltron Pride just what torture Shiro endured at the hands of the ruthless Druids, for the next thing Keith saw was a broken and battered Shiro, huddled in the corner of his cell. His arm was already Galra tech, and when the door open, he didn’t even flinch, like he accepted whatever punishment was coming at the callous hands of his cruel captors. 

But it wasn’t Sendak or Haggar or Zarkon. It was the warrior who knelt before Keith now—Thace. 

“Zarkon has his sights on Earth,” he announced without any pretense. “He knows that’s where the Blue Lion is located and where you hid for all those years.”

Shiro’s eyes filled with life again, even if they were frightened, and he rasped out one, urgent word.

“ _Keith._ ”

He rose in one frantic motion, following Thace out of his cell and into the long corridors of the prison unit. They hid in the shadows and counted the security rounds, moving when the time allowed and murmuring when able. 

“You must awaken Voltron,” Thace urged. 

Shiro sighed. “I can’t, Thace. I was on Earth for more than a decade, and the Blue Lion won’t—”

“You are not the Blue Lion’s paladin, and you know that. More importantly, _the Lion_ knows it, which is why you haven’t found it.” Thace glared directly into Shiro’s eyes, willing him to understand. “You are destined to lead the Paladins, my prince. Embrace your fate, and you cannot lose.”

A sentry passed, and the two rebels raced through the hallway a moment later, heading in the opposite direction. “I can’t take the Black Bayard from my father. I’m not strong enough.”

They came to the hanger and immediately ducked behind a fighter’s landing gear. “You’re right,” Thace insisted. “You are not strong enough—”

Shiro’s eyes slipped closed. He knew the truth, but hearing Thace voice it, hurt. 

“—alone.”

Shiro’s eyes flashed up to see Thace’s fond expression, and the warrior clasped the prince encouragingly on the shoulder. “That is the true power of Voltron, is it not? Fighting together – a full team in sync with their lions and each other – will always be stronger than fighting alone. Together, your team will reclaim the Black Bayard and the universe.”

Shiro glanced away, overwhelmed by Thace’s confidence, before he wrapped his arms about Thace’s torso. “You are right. You always are. Thank you.”

Thace patted his back and then held Shiro by his shoulders. “You can thank me by uniting your team, forming Voltron, and freeing the universe, my prince.”

Shiro’s face hardened with determination. “I will, Thace. I swear to you, we will not fail. Together, we cannot fail.” 

The memories faded away now, leaving only the darkness before Keith’s eyes, and he opened them to find Thace still kneeling in front of him, pleading for his help. 

Before Keith could give it, Lance shouted, “Let’s go save Luke! Uh, I mean Shiro. _Totally_ Shiro.”

_To Be Continued..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay with this chapter. This entire story is written, but I considered rewriting it to make Keith Thace's son. Ultimately, I decided to keep him related to Shiro biologically in this series since I felt some of the tension/urgency would be lost by revising. Thanks!


	3. The Rebellious Middle Child

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, everyone. Rather than drawing this out for another two chapters, I posted it all in one here. Happy Angst/Fluff!

Shiro closed his eyes, but even then, he saw the horrors from the first time he was sent to the gladiator arena. Instead of feeding any bloodlust he may have inherited from his father, he felt cold and drained, his body shaking from the mere thought of entering the battle area. He knew the truth. Even though he wasn’t sure how he survived the first time, he wouldn’t a second. Perhaps that was why Sendak wanted to battle him. If anyone was going to put him down, it would be he. 

As the announcer called Shiro’s name, spikes of panic impaled his stomach, but he forced his feet to move. He needed to at least act like he wanted to be there. That was the only way to keep the Paladins alive, to keep Keith alive. Once Zarkon knew for certain Shiro wasn’t loyal, he wouldn’t wait long to put them all down. 

Sendak entered the arena on the opposite side to a round of glorious cheers, but Shiro heard the goading shout from across the battle area. 

“Surrender while I still may spare your life,” Sendak demanded. 

Shiro was tempted. Back when he’d been captured the first time, he’d almost given up, but the universe wouldn’t be free without someone willing to fight for it. Though he never thought he’d be strong enough to defeat his father, he only needed to think of Keith to enter the arena again and again during those days. If he gave up, he knew Zarkon would eventually find the lions and crush any hopes of a rebellion. He would have taken over Earth and killed Keith, and Shiro couldn’t let that happen. 

Now, Shiro didn’t have the luxury of giving up. He was the Black Paladin and a defender of the universe. Even if he would never be strong enough to defeat Zarkon, he would die trying. 

Sendak must have seen the determination on his face, for he growled, sickening yellow eyes narrowing to glare. “You are a fool, my prince.”

Shiro activated his Galra hand as he took a fighting stance. “You know how to flatter a guy, Sendak.”

“Why do you even try?” the commander asked, exasperated. “I am the strongest warrior in your father’s army. In all the times we have battled, I have always defeated you.”

“Except for that time in the Castle of Lions,” Shiro flaunted. “That was a draw.”

“And that is the closest you will ever get to a victory.” His eyes seemed to ignite. “If you wanted to be rid of me, you should have ended it then.”

“Like you will end it now?”

Sendak let out an infinitesimal sigh, along with a morose, “Yes.”

That was the only warning Shiro got. 

When Sendak lunged, Shiro ducked and swiped his legs to hook Sendak’s knees, but the commander avoided the attack with a back flip. The moment he landed, Sendak struck, punching Shiro’s arm hard. The force sent Shiro stumbling backwards, but he quickly countered, slicing his Galra hand along Sendak’s abnormally large arm. He ducked and upper-cut, finally landing a hit with his human one. 

Sendak growled and wiped the blood from his chin, and Shiro barely had time to breathe before the commander lunged again. 

They battled fiercely, neither willing to surrender, though Shiro fought to keep up. His lungs burned with every gasp. Sweat dribbled down his face and plunged from his chin. Sendak, too, huffed, but that sadistic leer never left his face. 

Eventually, Sendak kicked Shiro against one of the columns of the battle area, and after a moment of surprise, Shiro retreated behind it. The reprieve was brief. The patrons roared again, signaling an attack from the commander. 

Shiro whirled, his Galra hand up and ready to repel, but Sendak came from the opposite direction, kicking Shiro in the back and slamming him against the arena’s wall. Shiro failed to recover before Sendak pinned him with that sculpted body, reminding Shiro of the nights they spent together, the nights he simultaneously regretted and treasured. 

Sendak seemed to remember as well, his groin pressed against Shiro’s stomach, already excited and thick thanks to the adrenaline rush. Intense battles were a turn-on for Sendak, and after Shiro’s hardest matches, Sendak always rewarded him for the victory. 

His hand moved lower this time, sliding across the front of Shiro’s uniform. “You’re wearing a cup?” Sendak snorted, repulsed. 

Shiro grunted, hands pressed flat against the commander’s chest and pushing back to no avail. “This is war. Of course I’m wearing one.”

“Pity. I was hoping to play with you before I killed you.”

Which meant—Shiro slammed his knee up, hitting Sendak directly in his unprotected groin, and the cat tumbled backwards, howling in pain. 

“Sorry to disappoint, but—”

His eyes immediately went wide as Shiro fell into the abyss of his memories, and he was no longer in the arena. Instead, he was in Sendak’s den, lying helpless and exhausted upon the commander’s sheets. Sweat slicked his skin, and even some mauve fur stuck to Shiro’s arms and legs. His breathing returned to normal, and he was on the verge of sleep when gentle lips lay upon his own, coaxing him back from the edge of unconsciousness. 

“Lord Zarkon granted my request,” Sendak whispered against his skin. “It will not save you from the games, but your place is now solidified.”

Shiro’s eyes fluttered as Sendak’s skillful tongue glided up the curve of his neck repeatedly. Grooming, Shiro realized belatedly. Sendak was grooming him. 

“What request?” he said, breathless. He wasn’t sure he wanted to know. 

Sendak’s hands rested upon his wrists, forcing them back down onto the bed in a surrender position. Then Sendak dragged his sharp claws along Shiro’s bare skin, rising white lines upon the tanned expanse.

Sendak kissed him again, thoroughly, possessively, but Shiro’s eyes remained half-lidded. His father tossed him into the games and placed him at the level of slave and whore. A reward to his father’s highest commander, Shiro couldn’t imagine a worst fate. 

He was wrong. 

“My lord agreed to transfer ownership of you to me,” Sendak murmured, his lips never rising from Shiro’s shoulder. When Shiro’s eyes went wide and he jerked upward—to do what, he wasn’t sure, but he needed to get away, to escape Sendak’s vile touch—when duel fangs sunk into his shoulder. 

He let out a surprise howl, and Sendak only tightened his hold upon Shiro’s ravished body. 

“Yes, my prince.” He licked the blood off his lips, eyes glowing with intense desire. “You are mine now.”

“No!” 

Shiro returned to the arena just as Sendak lunged, and he flung out his hand, charging his Galra arm to full strength. 

“I don’t belong to you.” And for the first time, he meant it. “Not anymore.” 

He slashed it across Sendak’s large gauntlet, then kicked, sending the cat staggering a few steps. 

Eyes narrowing, Sendak lunged again. “You may run. You may hide, but in the end, you cannot escape who you truly are.”

Shiro back-flipped and caught Sendak’s punch with his Galra hand. “I am the Black Paladin —”

Sendak lashed out with his smaller hand, catching Shiro in the cheek. “You are a slave, a broken prince without an empire. The best you can hope for is the favor of a high official in the Galra Empire, which you will have if you surrender to me now.”

Rolling with the attack, Shiro came to his feet and ignored the metal taste in his mouth. “I will never surrender to you again. I am a Defender of the Universe.”

“You can’t even defend your own lion from its original paladin, let alone save the entire universe.”

Shiro’s chest tightened; his muscles contracted. Anger rushed through his veins, and he slashed with his Galra hand, combatting the commander’s weaponized arm. Lightning crackled upon both warriors’ weapons. They traded blow for blow, Shiro slashing but not breaking Sendak’s armor. He kicked, sending the older cat tumbling to the gravel floor. 

“I will defeat you.”

“Alone?” Sendak pounced then, claws digging into Shiro’s shoulders and slamming him hard against the ground. He then straddled Shiro’s waist, and though Shiro grinded his teeth and struggled, Sendak used his entire weight to keep Shiro immobile and lame. 

“Admit it, my prince. No matter how much you fight, you will never defeat the Galra Empire.” Lower, more intimate, he murmured, “You will never escape me.”

No! “I won’t let you win.” 

“Such fierce words but they are ultimately nothing more than that.” Sendak’s claws dug deeper, causing Shiro to scream. “If Lord Zarkon does not simply kill your team, then he will surely force them into the games.” 

Slowly, the searing pain and baleful reality stole Shiro’s fight, and he collapsed against the ground, chest heaving with silent sobs. 

“And your younger brother? Haggar has been seeking another test subject, especially after you withstood so much…development.” Sendak’s eyes sparkled with sinister truth. “You should be grateful Lotor isn’t here, or he might want to test the whelp’s strength himself.”

Shiro snarled. He’d die before he let Lotor or Haggar anywhere near Keith. 

“Face it, my prince,” Sendak continued ruthlessly. “You’ve done nothing but lead your team to their deaths.”

No, he hadn’t. The team was still alive. Even if they never trusted him again, as long as they lived – that was all that mattered. Shiro believed in the paladins and the bond they formed. He was no longer a prince or a slave fighting against an overwhelming force. He was part of something much greater than himself. 

A family. A pride. 

“You’re wrong, Sendak,” Shiro gasped, raw and gasping. “Together, my team can achieve anything. We will stop you and the Galra Empire, and bring freedom to the universe.” 

“Oh,” Sendak baited, “and just where is this…team?” 

Keith’s voice resounded with the promise of death. “Right here.” 

The Red Bayard’s blade sliced through Sendak’s back and tore through his good shoulder, sending the commander pitching forward, and Shiro used the momentum to throw Sendak over his head. 

The cat rolled for a few times, landing in a bloody, hissing heap a few feet away, but Keith was already moving, offering a hand to Shiro. “You okay…Takashi?”

No, he wasn’t, but he would be. Keith came for him – again. 

Shiro accepted the help and was hauled to his feet. He tried to shake the vision before his eyes of a little boy, all of five, who once fit against his side. Keith blinked, obviously taken back by Shiro’s intense gaze, and when he opened his mouth to speak, Shiro tugged him forward. 

Sendak swiped where Keith had stood, and Shiro delivered a crushing blow to the commander. Keith twisted out of Shiro’s hold and kicked, sending Sendak sprawling to the sand. 

“Run now, talk later?” Shiro asked. 

“Works for me.”

They turned on their heels and dashed toward the exit of the arena where the rest of the paladins waited. With the help of a pack of hovering rovers, they managed to keep the sentries at bay. Allura, too, joined the fight, holding her blaster correctly, which Shiro took pride in. 

“Coran is waiting just outside the galaxy with the Castle of Lions,” she informed brusquely, “but we have to shut down the solar barrier first.”

“No.” Shiro blocked a blast that was aimed for Pidge. “We have to get to the lions first, and then we’ll deal with the barrier.”

“Wait. Hold on,” Hunk interjected, returning the blaster fire. “Before we go charging into a fight where we may or may not have to form Voltron, I have a question.”

Shiro cringed while ducking a barrage of blaster fire. “I know what you’re going to ask – and yes, Hunk, you can still trust me. I-I was afraid in the beginning to tell you about my past, but – I should have. Trust is an essential part of being a paladin, but I promise you. I’ll make it up to you, Hunk, to all of you, starting now.”

“Oh, well, yeah.” Hunk fired off a few shots in rapid succession. “That’s all good to know and what not, but I was wondering how you and Keith can be Zarkon’s sons. Like, does he have the necessary parts for that? Or maybe he reproduces asexually?”

“Or is that bitch – I mean, witch – Haggar – your mom?” asked Lance, activating his shield.

Shiro paused for a moment, blinking. “I…I don’t know, actually. I guess…it could be Haggar?” He shrugged at Keith. “Zarkon never spoke of our mother.”

“Perhaps we could talk about Zarkon’s reproductive habits at a more appropriate time?” Allura asked with only a twinge of admonishment. 

“How about never?” Keith offered. 

Shiro smiled. “Works for me.”

Blasting and battling, the pride made their way to the hanger, where Shiro sighed in relief when he saw the Black Lion waiting for him. "Everyone get into your lions! Princess, take the Red Lion."

"What!" Keith shouted.

Allura headed off toward Red. "On it, Shiro!"

"Keith, you're with me!" Shiro commanded, and though Keith shot the Red Lion a longing gaze, he followed without complaint.

Shiro heard the other lions come online as he dashed about his lion's paws, and when he came to the front, he screamed, "Black!"

When the lion bowed its head, a swell of warmth and affection spread through Shiro, and the paladin pressed his forehead against the metal lip, his human hand rubbing the lion’s metal body lovingly. His heart broke with the knowledge of what he had to do, and it echoed through his bond with the Black Lion. Words would never be enough to express his sorrow – to either Black or Keith – but he had to try. 

"I'm sorry, Black. Listen to Keith, okay? He'll protect you."

The lion rumbled, low and protective, voicing his concern and anger, so Shiro turned toward Keith, his hand never lifting from his lion’s head.

"Yes, he’s hotheaded, but he’s the best pilot we’ve got, and he's my brother. So protect him as you protect me. Please, Black."

Keith blinked, taken back, mouth agape. "Shiro, are you...talking to your lion?"

The lion grumbled, dissatisfied, but Shiro replied by petting its metal snout affectionately. "Our thoughts and feelings are connected, like yours and Red’s. Now get inside. Black will protect you."

The resigned, sad smile upon his face pissed Keith off. "What? Are you insane? I'm not leaving you."

"You're not. You're protecting Black. If Zarkon gets a hold of the Black Lion again, it might be the end of the universe. We can't let him."

"B-But-But you're his Paladin. You should be the one flying – "

"Someone needs to shut down the solar barrier, and I'm the only one who knows where it is."

"Then we'll wait, and – "

"Zarkon is gathering his forces as we speak. It'll be a battle just for you to survive, and you must, Keith. You have to save the universe."

"No!" Keith lunged, seizing Shiro's shoulders. His face was a miserable story of turmoil and desperation. "I waited a decade to find you. I'm not losing you again!"

Shiro's face softened, and he drew the trembling Keith into a secure embrace. "You won't. Zarkon won't kill me. Sendak won't let him."

"But – !"

Shiro held Keith at arm's length and ducked his head to meet Keith's glistening eyes. "I'll hold on, Keith. I promise. I'll wait for you. Now go. _Please._ Save yourself and my lion."

Keith still hesitated, Shiro saw, his desperation seeping through his eyes. Losing Shiro again would tear him apart. 

Allura broke the silence with a soothing admonishment. "He's right, Keith. We have to go."

"We'll come back for you, Shiro," Lance assured.

Keith said nothing, just huffed with bitter tears streaking his flushed cheeks. When Black opened his mouth, Keith refused to move at first, his shoulders trembling with anger and fear. Then, his face scrunched with a defeated sob, and he stole one more embrace from his older brother. 

“Live for me, Shiro,” he demanded in a gutted whisper and then tore off into the Black Lion.

Shiro sighed and let a tender smile overtake his face. He guessed turnabout was fair play. 

As the lion's eyes glowed and it pulled back for battle, Shiro pivoted to take off toward the control room when he saw Zarkon standing at the entryway of the hanger, the Black Bayard glowing a venomous purple in his hand. 

"You have defied me for the last time, Takashi. Surrender the Black Lion."

"Of course, Father." He walked forward, muttering into his helmet, "Go. Now."

He fell to his knees, hands flat on the floors, head bowed. "I live to serve the Galra Empire."

Bile burned the back of Shiro’s throat as dread seeped into every muscle, tensing them until he struggled not to quiver. Shiro forced the tears from his eyes, not allowing any weakness to show. He needed Zarkon to hesitate for a single moment, so the paladins could escape. And then he would fight Zarkon, somehow evading him, so he could make it into the generator room and shut down the solar barrier. That was the only option. He would not die until the paladins were free. 

He wanted them far away from here, even though the moment they fled, his life would end. He would never be free, and if he was lucky – and Zarkon was merciful – the end would be quick. 

_I’m sorry, Keith._ But he would willingly die to allow his brother to live. 

Loud steps shook the hanger floor. Shiro let out a tiny breath, grateful that Keith and the lions were escaping, but he waited to rise like the loyal servant – until a massive shadow fell over him. 

The Black Lion let out a predatory growl when it stalked forward, its huge haunches protecting Shiro. The lion ducked its head low to shield its current paladin from its former one.

Shiro slammed his fists against the ground. "Black, don't! Keith!"

"Ugh! He's not listening to me!"

The Black Lion's growl deepened and grew vicious as it threatened Zarkon, who sneered in an outraged tone.

"You dare to defy me, your paladin?"

The reverberating growl became a fierce roar, and a surge of fond exasperation, of strength and power, rushed through Shiro. It steadied him. It comforted him. It feared for him. Black. 

"Shiro, the Black Lion refuses to leave you!" Allura praised, as if she was pleased with Black’s response. 

Black was reaffirming their bond, their quintessence, and suddenly, Shiro could see through his lion's eyes. Zarkon held the Black Bayard, which formed a purple whip of light. It snapped around Black's neck, trying to tame the fierce lion, and Black tugged back. It would not allow itself to be collared by Zarkon again. 

Keith’s voice blared through their comm. units. "Lance, make a jaw blade to free the Black Lion!"

"On it – wait! What!"

Purple surges of power slammed into the lions as the Galra took to their fighters. Inside the hanger, they were direct hits. 

"Ugh! Getting hit by enemy fire!" Hunk called.

"At this close range, those cannons will rip our lions apart," Pidge screamed.

Shiro was up in an instant and running toward the front of his lion. "Guys, get into space and contact Coran." His voice grew feral, threatening. "I'll get Black."

When he came about the Black Lion's paw, he saw Zarkon, tugging down his lion to heel. After all these years, Shiro still knew he was not strong enough to overpower his father, but in that moment he only had one thought.

"Get the hell away from my lion!"

He swiped with his Galra hand, slashing through the makeshift leash and breaking Zarkon's hold on the Black Lion. Zarkon grunted and brought the Black Bayard to bear, switching its shape into a sword. 

"Your brother couldn't win against me in his lion," Zarkon hissed. "And you believe you have a chance with only your enhanced limb? I will tear you apart."

"Maybe, but you will never harm my brother or my lion again."

"Such strong words. If only you were actually worthy of their conviction." He rushed forward, bayard out to strike when the hanger bay doors opened to allow the lions’ exit. The sudden draw jerked Shiro and Zarkon from their feet, and Shiro immediately hit on his helmet's mask, filling his nose with sweet oxygen.

Zarkon, apparently, needed none of it and pushed off the hanger floor to swipe at Shiro. The Black Paladin barely managed to combat and retaliated with a fierce kick.

"Keith, take the Black Lion and go!"

"I can't," Keith’s desperate voice sounded in his helmet, breathless as if struggling against an unbearable weight. "The Black Lion won't leave you."

As space still threatened them, its infinite breath wanting to suck them out, Zarkon attacked, gauntlet swiping across Shiro’s face like a pistol whip and sending the Black Paladin to the hanger floor.

"Perhaps this is the way it was always meant to be," Zarkon professed, raising his glowing purple blade to strike. "You have finally beaten me, Takashi, and stole my lion. I would say I’m proud, but you are unworthy of such a privilege. Now, I will take my lion back by force."

Yes, Shiro felt unworthy and weak against his father, and perhaps he always would, but in that moment, he wasn't the son of a ruthless overlord. He was a Paladin of Voltron, and that was his bayard. 

"Shiro!" Keith shrieked in his ear, and Shiro threw up his hand, catching the sword between his glowing fingers. Instead of slicing the metal appendage off, the sword intensified with a blinding purple glow, and Shiro had to narrow his eyes to see it.

"Impossible..." Zarkon muttered before he cried out in pain. The sudden burst of raw quintessence threw him back against the far wall of the hanger. 

Once the bright light died, Shiro blinked and looked at his hand, where the Black Bayard now resided. He'd finally claimed his lion and his bayard. He was a paladin, and if he ever had any doubts – if his father ever doubted his position as the Black Paladin – this put those fears to rest. 

"Hunk! On your left," Lance, Shiro heard over the comms. "Your other left."

"That's his right, Lance!"

"Pidge, make sure you take out those cannons."

"Shiro," Keith beckoned, and Shiro agreed. This wasn't the time to finish Zarkon. Their pride needed him now.

Before he could pivot, the Black Lion pounced, picking Shiro up by his collar and throwing him into the air. Shiro’s chest reverberated with genuine mirth as the lion's jaws clapped shut about him, and he was thrust into the now empty chair. Keith greeted him in the cockpit with a relieved grin and clasped him on the shoulder with a warm grip.

He said nothing, but Shiro heard his unspoken relief. "I missed you, too," he replied with a grin over his shoulder.

Then Black Lion purred in his mind, and Shiro indulged in its undeniable warmth. "And you, too, Black. No need to be jealous." His heart throbbed in a slow, persistent rhythm as his hands wrapped about the controls. "Now let's get out of here."

Black shot out of the hanger into the soothing expanse of space with a resounding roar. A hail of Galra lasers sent Black rolling to the side, tearing a grunt from Shiro’s clenched teeth as he commanded the lion into a barrel roll.

"Hang on,” he called back to Keith. “I'm going to get you to Red."

Keith snorted. "Before or after you make me hurl like Hunk?"

"Shiro!" Pidge’s relived face appeared on Black’s viewer screen. "You made it!"

"Never do that to us again," Hunk warned.

Lance was too serious for Shiro's liking, but Shiro was touched when the Blue Paladin replied, “Yeah, we need you, Fearless Leader."

"Thanks, guys.” He hoped Keith couldn’t see the vibrant flush of his cheeks; he could sure feel it. “Princess, I'll be over Red in a moment. I'm dropping off Keith, then team, let's form Voltron." 

When the team connected once more, five becoming one, a burst of pride, relief, and contentment surged through Shiro. Even after all they’d just been through, the pride – his family – still accepted him and reached out to Shiro for strength and reassurance. 

A swell of solace and longing stole his breath, latching onto his soul and holding it close. 

Keith. 

Shiro responded, reassuring him with his presence, and once he felt Keith sigh, mollified for now, he shoved his bayard into the Black Lion’s manifest. Keith’s blade roared with a fierce fire, and it seared through the solar barrier, allowing the Castle of Lions to swoop in and save them.

As soon as Black powered down in his hanger, Shiro collapsed into his seat and let out a relieved sigh. There were more than a few moments that he thought he wouldn’t escape his father’s clutches, and he only did so because of his pride and his lion. 

He laid his hands across the controls in a reassuring embrace and murmured, "Thank you, Black."

The lion purred and then growled again, a warning for Shiro never to abandon him again. 

Shiro wasn’t sure that was something he could promise, but he certainly wanted to try. However, he wasn’t sure if he’d be allowed.

*^*^*

When the pride regrouped on the bridge, Allura stood, hands lightly clasped behind her back, a stern countenance upon her regal face. Shiro assumed Keith explained the situation to her when they rode together in the Red Lion, so Shiro wasted no time coming to her side and taking a knee, bowing to her as he had his father. 

He spent so much of his life bowing to others, but perhaps that was his burden. The Galra Empire would never be able to make reparations for all the lives it destroyed and the heartache it caused. But Shiro hoped he could help those it had harmed and bring an end to their suffering. 

“Please forgive me for the subterfuge, Princess Allura of Altea,” he began, formal and sincere. “I, too, bore witness to the inconceivable evil with which the Galra Empire infected the universe. I could not stay silent and let my father continue his insane rampage. Though I am not worthy of your forgiveness, I only hope you can accept my most earnest apologies on behalf of the Galra Empire and allow me to continue to destroy my father’s forces alongside of you.”

Shiro wasn’t so delusional to believe the princess would still accept him as a paladin. He’d had friends and teachers, but after he lost Keith, he hadn’t had a family – until he became a Paladin of Voltron. And now, he’d lose it all – because of his father again.

Allura shocked him when she lifted his chin with an elegant hand, her dark eyes kind and apologetic. “Rise, Takashi of the Galra Empire,” she urged, and silently, he listened to her commands. “I believe out of all the Galra’s servants, you have been on your knees the longest.”

Allura captured Shiro in a comforting embrace, refusing to let him go, and Shiro eventually collapsed her against her, pressing his face into her shoulder. He wouldn’t cry, but he certainly felt the tension he held for so many years melt from his sore muscles.

No more secrets. Not anymore. 

“I’m sorry,” he muttered against her over and over, and she brushed the nape of his neck. “I’m so sorry, Princess.”

“I am, too,” she soothed. 

When Allura finally released him, Shiro turned to his pride with a shameful expression and downcast eyes. “Guys, I—”

“—you’re an idiot for not telling us,” Lance started, coming up to punch Shiro on the arm. 

“Ow. Lance!”

“He’s right!” Hunk insisted. “We had this talk, didn’t we?”

“We did,” Pidge replied. “We said no more secrets, Shiro. You should have told us then.”

“Or before,” Keith interjected, arms crossed, voice raw and exasperated. “Why didn’t you say anything?”

Shiro stepped forward, scooping up Keith’s hands in his own. “I-I didn’t want you to know. If I didn’t make it back from the Kerberos mission, I didn’t want you to mourn, and-and then we were fighting Zarkon. I didn’t want you to be burdened by the truth of your parentage.”

“And you didn’t think that maybe I would want to know that my brother didn’t abandon me?” he accused. 

“But-But I did, Keith.” Shiro sighed and glanced away, eyes dark and forlorn. “I left you with Iverson, and I told him to get you off the base. I made him promise that you’d be safe, but—”

“I was,” Keith replied in a sharp reproach. “And yeah, _a lot_ of my childhood makes sense now, but – you fought an empire to save me, Shiro.”

“Of course, Keith.” He smiled, bright and affectionate. “You’re my little brother. I’d do anything for you.”

Keith’s eyes welled with fresh tears, and Shiro drew Keith against him. When Keith’s arms tightened about his torso and hid his face into his older brother’s shoulder, Shiro sighed and glanced up the ceiling, relieved to be holding his lost long sibling again. There were times when he thought this moment would never come, and he just reveled in it. 

Quiet sniffling turned into full-out bawling, and Keith and Shiro separated as Hunk sobbed, squeezing Pidge and Lance in his arms. “That was so touching! You guys—”

“Dude!” Lance managed to wiggle his way out of Hunk’s death grip to glare at Keith’s ear. “Are they pointed?”

“No!” He smacked Lance’s shoulder. “We’re Galra, not Altean. My ears are normal.”

“Well…” 

“What!” Keith swung toward Shiro, who tried his best not to laugh. 

“Promise not to freak out—”

“Why would I freak out!” 

“Because you are already,” Pidge snorted. 

Keith grunted and crossed his arms, though Shiro drew his attention back with a hand upon his shoulder. “The Galra have some mystical powers, and though I’m not very strong in them, there are a few things I can do.”

Shiro watched and hoped that the team wouldn’t overreact when his and Keith’s light skin darkened to a deep mauve color, complete with soft fur. Keith’s eyes still looked so young and vulnerable, even when they glowed that bright amber, and then the teen’s hands went up to his ears, feeling their pointed nature.

He whirled instantly toward Lance, who flicked one of them. “Hey, look at that. You really are a freak.” 

But he wasn’t scared or frightened, and neither was the rest of the team. In fact, Lance started to pet Keith’s hair and ran his hands along the soft fur until Keith absolutely purred. Shiro had to hold back a laugh when Keith slapped a hand over his mouth. 

“ _Aaaaaannnnnnddddd_ that’s enough,” and with a snap of Shiro’s fingers, they were once more human-looking. 

“Aw, man!” Lance complained. “I’ve always wanted a cat.”

Pidge slapped him across the back of his head. “You have a big blue mechanical lion.”

“Yeah, but I wanted one that will lay across my lap and purr when I rub behind its ears.”

“I wouldn’t do that!” Keith shrieked.

Allura’s hand ran over the outside of Shiro’s thigh, causing him to start until he realized she sought his bayard’s sheath. “You have recovered it – finally,” she said with immense relief. “Voltron is at full strength, and nothing can stop us from freeing the universe.”

“I always knew you’d get it,” Lance said, hitting Shiro on the shoulder. 

“Oh, yeah?” That made one of them. 

“Yeah, because you have something Zarkon doesn’t.” 

“And just what is that?”

He wasn’t expecting Keith to clasp Lance’s shoulder and reply, “Us.”

Shiro’s eyes widened for a moment before they ran over each member of the team. Lance winked. Pidge beamed. Hunk grinned, and Keith nodded, a gentle smile finding his sharp features. 

Shiro inhaled sharply, ducking his head as heat rushed to his cheeks, but he quickly recovered. “Yes, this could not be possible without any one of you. By destiny or fate, we came together, and I cannot express how grateful I am for each and every one of you.”

They smiled at each other before Hunk put a hand. “What about the Galra who released us? Won’t Zarkon go after —”

“Thace practically raised me,” Shiro revealed, letting out a resigned sigh. “He was the one who never glorified the evil of the empire, but he’s been one of Prorock’s closest advisors for the last decade. The commander will protect him. Who we need to worry about is Lotor.”

“Lo… _tar?_ ” Pidge repeated, to which Shiro shook his head. 

“Lotor. He’s Keith and my…older brother,” he said after gathering enough courage. 

He should have known Lance would bust a gut laughing so hard. “Are you kidding me? Are you seriously freakin’ kidding? You’re the rebellious middle child!”

Shiro rubbed the scar tissue across the bridge of his nose when Keith asked, “We have an older brother?”

“A much older brother. He’s bloodthirsty, definitely our father’s son.” When he glanced down, Keith’s eyes shimmered, hungry for more knowledge of his past and family, and Shiro wished he could shield his little brother from the truth. But Keith didn’t have the luxury of ignorance. “I’ve only met Lotor a handful of times, but Sendak mentioned him to me during our battle. There must be a reason why.”

Keith looked plaintive by the dark revelation, though he shifted to stand near Shiro, as if content to be close to one of his brothers. And Shiro reveled in it. 

“And you think we can trust Sendak?” Allura demanded, though her voice was more pensive than bitter. 

Shiro nodded, hand upon his brother’s shoulder. “Sendak wishes for nothing more than dominance over my father. Most likely, he knows what I do. Zarkon is only one layer of the Galra. If we want to defeat the entire empire, we’re going to have to take out the entire chain of command.”

“Including your own family,” Pidge muttered, but Shiro shook his head. 

“They’re not my family,” he insisted, making eye contact with each member of their pride. “Not anymore.”

*^*^*

5:22 A.M. Keith rolled over in his bed, unable to sleep, his mind too filled with troubled thoughts and uncertainties, and grabbed his jacket off the hook. As expected, Shiro was on the training deck, battling the gladiator. When he stiffened, a terrible memory flashing through his mind, no doubt, the robot took advantage. It swiped with its staff, and Keith stepped forward, slashing with his sword. Shiro recovered then, activating his hand and tearing through the gladiator’s chest. 

Once it crashed to the floor, Shiro flexed his hand before sighing, “Thanks.”

“No problem,” Keith replied. “What were you remembering?”

“A fight with the sentries when I tried to escape once. I almost made it, but they intercepted me just before I reached the hanger.” Shiro retreated to a bench off to the side, wiping the sweat from his face and neck before glancing back at Keith. “Sendak marked me as his slave just after that.”

Keith went to the control pad to restart the simulation. “I don’t understand. You’re a prince of an empire. Why aren’t you more powerful than Sendak?”

Shiro didn’t look like he was ready for another battle just yet, though, falling to the bench and taking a swig of his water. “A prince is an empty title in the Galra Empire, given by birth not bloodshed. If I would have proven myself in the games when I was twelve, I would have been the most feared commander in the Galra Empire, second to Father himself. Instead, I-I ran away.”

“You saved us, Shiro.” Keith sat next to his brother, hitting Shiro in the shoulder with his own. “Hey, um…when I was younger, I used you call you Takashi.”

“When you were younger, you actually called ‘Take-shi.’” 

The fond grin warmed Keith uncomfortably, heat rising in his face, and he quickly glanced away. “Yeah, well, do you even want to be called Shiro? ‘Shirogane’ isn’t your real last name, right?”

Keith yelped with Shiro ruffled his hair. “Takashi was the name Father gave me, but Commander Iverson gave me the last name Shirogane when I entered the academy. One of my classmates nicknamed me ‘Shiro’ on our first simulation, and…the name kinda stuck.” He shrugged and looked away. “I like being called something different than what I had been known in the empire. It makes me feel like…like an Earthling or a cadet, the Black Paladin, not a prince or a slave.”

Keith’s heart squeezed, but he nodded nonetheless. “Then ‘Shiro’ it is.”

“Or ‘Take-shi’ is fine,” his older brother teased. 

Keith blushed again. “You really are an ass, aren’t you?”

“Only to my little brother,” Shiro replied with a tassel of Keith’s hair again. 

After brushing back his bangs, Keith sighed and hit Shiro’s knee with his own. “I missed you, Shiro. I don’t think you know how much.”

“Back at you, kiddo.”

“No, I don’t think you do.” He looked up at Shiro, willing his older brother to understand just how desperate he felt. “You can’t go off and surrender to Zarkon again. Or keep secrets like you have or—or leave again, okay? You _can’t._ ” 

Shiro sucked in a deep breath, obviously startled by the tears Keith felt sting his eyes, and then his older brother wrapped an arm around him and drew him close. “All right. Never again. I promise—as soon as you tell me what’s up with you and Lance.”

Keith immediately tore away. “What!” 

“Oh, come on. You know about me and Sendak. It can’t be more embarrassing than that.”

“I’m starting the gladiator again.”

“Oh, come on, Keith. You can tell me. I think you two make a cute couple.”

“I’m not stepping in if you space out.”

Shiro activated his Galra hand and pushed to his feet to restart the gladiator. “If you tell me, I may have some Swedish Fish in my bunk.”

Keith immediately perked up. “You have Swedish Fish?”

“I said I _may_ have Swedish Fish.” 

And Keith may have allowed the gladiator to hit his older brother. 

_The End_


End file.
